Where Were You When The World Ended?
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: Featuring various Power Rangers and villians from the franchise and what they were doing when RPM begun.


****

Hey, people. I've finally gotten back into Power Rangers, especially after watching RPM. I think it is definitely up there as one of the best series. I possibly think that because I've grown up with PR and I've been waiting for one with a concept built for older viewers. Even though many people think that RPM exists in a different world, I'm writing this as though it's normal PR continuity. It will feature different Rangers, Villians and Allies and what they were doing when Venjix first attacked. Maybe a secret resistance. Also this will be quite special, since it's likely RPM will be the last PR series. :(.

* * *

Kimberly looked up at the cold, night sky. It was clear of any clouds, free. It reminded her of when she was a Power Ranger. So powerful, so strong and now she was...normal. All those days she had spent fighting off the most ridiculous goons, when she decided to pass on the torch and when she had last met with the other Rangers. It had been so long since then, no one would even know her by now, they wouldn't remember her at all. She had pictured herself being a Power Ranger forever, but deep down she knew that wouldn't be. She had been in contact with Tommy once since their last meeting...well, that would be an over-statement. He had called her to request her help with the Dino Rangers. She had worked out that they were his new team, whether he was still fighting was unknown. Kimberly had decided not to call him back, it would be too awkward. Perhaps he did remember her? Perhaps he wanted to see her? But without Zordon, Power Rangers weren't the same anymore. She needed someone to look after her, the new Power Rangers must be so tough, with no one to catch them when they fall. Zordon...she wondered if he was still possibly out there...somewhere.

_CRASH!_

Kim turned abruptly to see the building shaking. She got up from her seat and placed the com-link down. Slowly she opened the door. A metal man stood there scanning her. It waved it's arm and two more joined it. They raised their arms and large, blasters appeared.

"What are those supposed to be? Toys?" She mocked, but before she could close the door, the droids fired. Kimberly lept backwards into a cartwheel, narrowly avoiding the beams of energy. The blasts caught the posts on her bed, vaporising the entire structure instantly. Kimberly backed out onto the balcony, but the droids followed with haste. One grabbed her arm and, using her advanced hand-to-hand combat she had acquired whilst training as a Power Ranger, flipped the creature of the balcony. She grasped the bars and flung herself back up to face the other two. The machine hit the ground with a dull thud, breaking into pieces instantly.

"Right...if that's how you want it!" She charged the two, grabbing one by the shoulder and throwing it over the balcony to a similar fate as it's predecesor. She turned back to the other, it fired before she could attack.

Kimberly was thrown tumbling over the balcony. Her hands had become slippery with motor oil, that had leaked from the machines. She landed on top of the two broken droids. They writhed, it was apparent they hadn't been completely shut down. She scrambled off of them, stomping on one's head. It's eyes lost their glow and she had apparently broken it completely.

"Hmm...guess I'm not that bad out of shape!" Kimberly chanted, checking her nails for any damage. When she looked up, many more robots had appeared, they looked poised to fire. There was only one option, she couldn't take them all out with just hand to hand. Kimberly quickly checked her pockets and pulled out a round disk. She looked down at it.

"I hope you still work..." She muttered. She thrust the Pterodactyl Power Coin in front on herself and called out,

"Pterodactyl!" The coin began to glow and she felt herself changing. Kimberly had mysteriously found the coin sitting on her desk draw one morning three years ago. She had no idea how it got to her and how she was able to morph with just the power coin and not the morpher was also a mystery.

Kimberly's body became encased in pink fabric and she could feel a surge of power.

"I'm Back!" She yelled, feeling her helmet appear. The droids backed away and ran. They were gone within seconds.

"What?! No fight! Come back here!" She called to them, but they were already gone. Kimberly sunk, the first time she had morphed in years and her enemies ran away. Maybe things really were easier for the new Power Rangers. Kimberly decided to stay morphed, fearing any more robots would attack.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Kira called out. She and fellow Ranger, Connor McKnight were holding the doors to the CyberSpace Cafe closed. Robots charged the doors and fired with an array of different weapons.

"I don't know! But I have a plan!" Connor signalled to the doors and Kira understood. On the count of three they let go of the doors and jumped back, the robots tumbled inside and turned to the Rangers. Kira and Connor raised their morphers and called out.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The morphed into the Pterodactyl and Tyrannosaurus Rangers. The Robots moved towards them and they launched into attack. Kira grabbed one robot's arm, twisted it and flipped the droid into the others surrounding it. Some got back to their feet, while others lay on the floor twitching.

"Down for the count!" Kira called out jumping into the air. Connor, who was struggling with three robots, turned to her.

"Oh, that's great, would you mind helping?!" He asked. She shrugged and grabbed one of the Robots and pulled it face towards hers.

"How about this big boy?" She opened her mouth and projected a sonic scream. The robot fell to the floor. Connor removed the hands from the side of his helmet.

"Next time, a little heads up would be nice?"

"Hey, you wanted help."

"Yeah, well. It looks like these guys are out cold. I wonder what's going on..."

"We should get to Dr. Oliver"

"Can't....he's in Angel Grove for the weekend."

"Ugh, well we have to find him. Come on, you think the zords still work?"

"Kira, that'd be misusing our powers...oh, who am I kidding, let's go!" The two charged out of the doors, holding off some robots in the mean time.

They placed their morphers in a new lock. Tommy had built this to protect the rebuilt Zords. The doors were jammed. Connor charged at the large stone doors. It was futile, they wouldn't open. Kira put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him backwards.

"Let me!" She pulled her helmet off, wanting to unleash the full power of her sonic scream. Her lips parted, releasing an extremely powerful blasts of sound and energy. The concrete of the doors crumbled.

The two squinted through their visors, attempting to make out the two people that stood before them. One was a Ranger, black or blue in colour. The other was a woman with...horns. Horns? They could just about make out that the Ranger on the left was...Dr O. Kira rushed forward and embraced Tommy. He was stiff and didn't look at her.

"Back Ranger!" A harsh tone rung through the air. Could it be? It sounded like...Rita Repulsa! The sorceruss that had transformed Tommy into the evil Green Ranger all those years ago. She was pure evil. Connor's mind was racing at a million miles an hour, there was two many thoughts to process in such a short time.

What was wrong with Dr. Oliver?

What was Rita doing here?

Wasn't she good now?

What on Earth were they doing in the Zord Hangar?

Kira jumped back as Rita swung her Power Staff towards the Yellow Ranger. Kira drew her Ptera Grips from the sheath on her utility belt. The eyes glowed. It was a nifty trick Hayley had installed before she passed away. Shortly after their spell as Rangers, Hayley fell ill with a disease spread by a Chromone, a creature created by a virus unleashed from a new computer system. It was so advanced there was nothing anyone could do. She was working until the moment she passed away. Ethan had been with her at that moment, that was the main reason for him quitting being a Power Ranger. Neither Connor nor Kira knew where he was now.

"Rita!? Doctor O stop her!" Kira yelled, tucking into a roll along the floor. She got to her feet next to Connor. They both assumed a fighting stance.

"Don't waste your breath, Power Punk! He can't hear you, that's a robot drone!" Rita cackled meniacaly.

"What are you talking about?" Connor yelled back. Rita rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, how you lame-brains ever got to be Power Rangers, I'll never know. Shortly after that wave of destruction was released, my evil was returned. It balanced with my Mystic Mother Powers and now I too have similar Ranger powers to you,"

"You a Power Ranger, don't make me laugh!"

"I'm not trying to! I said Ranger-like, I can morph also, but I will never be a Ranger. I created this Black Ranger clone to help me get to Earth, I'm looking for survivors."

"So you're expecting us to believe that!" Connor asked.

"You don't have to, Power Up!" Rita called out. Similar to that of Rangers, her body became encased in black fabric. Her head, shielded by large, blinding light, was surrounded by protective metal. It was true, she looked like a Ranger.

"Black Ranger!"

"Wow!" Kira uttered, shocked by what she had seen. "I guess you are a Ranger." Rita turned around and pointed to the entrance of a large space-ship.

"Meet the rest of our crew," Other stood there, their clothes emblazed with various colours, "Andros, Red Space Ranger, Ashley, Yellow Space Ranger, Zhane, Silver Space Ranger, Karone, All from KO-35. They are your crew."

* * *

**What do you think. Weird huh? R&R**


End file.
